


化身孤岛的鲸1

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000
Summary: 双性





	化身孤岛的鲸1

熟悉王柳羿的同事都知道他工作拼命，但是大多都不清楚他如此拼命的原因。大多赚钱的行业都是在年轻的时候拿命还钱，王柳羿入的这一行也不例外，在项目山一样压过来的时候他可以连续三个礼拜不休息地作图对量。直到一回他熬到四点多觉得有点撑不住了想往沙发上躺着休息会儿结果一起身整个人就倒在地上半天起不来，最后还是同住的室友早起出门发现晕倒在客厅的王柳羿，他才不情不愿地答应会去医院好好检查一下。  
他是真的讨厌去医院，自从去年底到一个月前陆陆续续几次体检，激素那关又不合格导致后续治疗无法展开后王柳羿更是觉得眼前一黑。自己起早摸黑拼命工作攒钱，其实他需要动得小手术需要的钱并没有多到让人绝望，甚至不靠家里人自己工作了不到四年就把钱给攒玩了，只是那时候万万没想到，经济情况允许了结果自己身体不允许，每回体检都说自己身体素质不达标不合适动手术。  
“要不给你放个假？”老板是个好说话的，掩去那些不能被外人知道的体检项目，常规项目的数值差到老板都不好意思继续剥削劳动力了。  
上半年疯狂加班带来了丰厚的加班费之外还有基本一年都休不完的补休，老板大手一挥给批了差不多一个月的假期，王柳羿看着卡里除去手术费用还剩余的充裕余额决定这次旅游放弃国内和东南亚沿线，去一个最好大家都联系不到的地方放松一下。  
好看的资产证明让他的签证通过得也很顺利，只花了不到半个月的时间所有准备工作都做完了，休息了两个礼拜明显缓过劲儿的王柳羿觉得自己现在可以一个打十个。他旅行目的地定在大溪地，不爱做功课的懒人订了一个游轮旅游的套餐预备在海上漂个七天，国内没有直飞大溪地的航班，王柳羿还搞了一个日本的过境签在日本逗留了两天。  
八月的日本倒是比上海凉快得多，王柳羿大手一挥订了一家四星级酒店，要不是卫生间的WiFi差点意思他大概可以坐在会发热的马桶圈上玩一整天的手机。王柳羿住的地方正好在市中心，地段繁华方便购物，只不过没和别人透露行程所以并没有朋友让他带点东西回去，如何打发剩下的一天时间其实并不是难事，在陌生的城市里总有很多东西可以消磨时光。  
比如，在这个并不算太合适的季节去游览富士山。  
怕在山上哪里磕着碰着弄脏衣服王柳羿甚至换了一身深色的运动装，结果车开到山底，所有想要登山的旅客都装备得齐全又专业，看得王柳羿转身右转进了山脚的神社，毕竟来都来了嘛，买点纪念品就当自己爬过富士山啦。  
神社卧在路边的一条小径深处，只是一个拐角就仿佛被隔了结界似的丝毫没有沾惹上外面游客中转站的烟火气息。山中云雾缭绕，这里倒是安静得过分，一点都不像一个风景区。殿内的摆设倒是很迎合外来游客的口味，相关伴手礼明码标价，中间还放了一个类似于扔硬币集福许愿的功德箱。王柳羿身上没有零钱，摸了张整的出来几乎是闭着眼在那堆纪念品里捞了几个花色可爱的小物件就去结了账。  
硬币被丢进箱内的声音清脆又好听，王柳羿跪在蒲团上双手合十难得虔诚地拜了几下，如果神佛百忙之中有听到这几声铜钱的声响会不会也愿意分神来聆听下他的愿望。  
没有人生来就应该承受这些苦难的。  
王柳羿摸了一支签，这里的签文倒是做的很可爱，一张张都印在比手心还要小的扇子上，王柳羿的日文水平停留在看番时基础的问好水平，一个扇面上所有的汉字词组中他唯一能认出意思的就是正中大号自己印着的小吉。  
小吉就好，他只求下次体检报告的数值能达到手术合格的标准线，如果命运真的不肯给他这个机会，那就求这趟旅途平安吧。  
霓虹的吃食倒是挺符合王柳羿的口味的，什么东西都小小的一份，就是小鸟胃也可以点上一桌慢慢吃。  
好好休整完躺在酒店的床上也不过是晚上七八点，平时这个时间他大概才刚开始加班，这是他难得的长假中留在文明世界的最后一晚了，他查了下大溪地的介绍，基本到了那边他这个二十六年移动用户就要和信号saygoodbye了，愉快地网上冲浪结束后他给自己的主治医生助理发了微信最后确认了一遍。  
【就除了那啥没别的办法了？】  
【荷尔蒙这种东西就是要需要刺激啊，你每天过得和性冷淡的苦行僧一样，激素不达标有什么办法】  
【west哥请教病情的时候可不可以不要夹带私货攻击我？】  
【反正你都出去玩了，搞不好有个艳遇刺激一下激素就正常分泌了呢】  
【你当艳遇都是天上掉下来的？】  
【不带套最好，但是就怕不卫生，你自己注意点】  
【你让我去哪里找一个把体检报告贴脸上的艳遇对象？】  
【好好享受你的假期吧，你现在有时间就把到了那边常用的词汇先记好免得人丢了都回不来】

激素荷尔蒙多巴胺，几个对于他这个行业来说应该是完全不搭边的专业词汇偏偏他从小听到大，他身体的小秘密并不是不能通过手术来解决看，偏偏每回体检都卡在激素指标那一栏，难道真的需要去谈个恋爱刺激一下？亦或是就按陈龙说的，去找个艳遇？反正到了那边天高皇帝远的，大不了自己拍拍屁股走人，谁都找不着。  
霓虹登机牌的设计是真的性冷淡，王柳羿进了海关边听歌边把玩着那张薄薄的机票，他当然不是陈龙调侃的苦行僧，人生短暂的二十多年时光中他还是谈过恋爱的。王柳羿自认条件不差，虽然跟平常男生相比是瘦了些，但是长得高，矫了牙齿之后五官也算端正，没啥不良嗜好，收入颇丰，家庭开明，性格也有趣，从小到大也算收过不少情书，男的女的都有，只是初中之后认识到了自己的性取向就只关注身边的男生了。  
高中时期总是荷尔蒙分泌旺盛的时候，他也曾沉溺过别人带来的些许安慰，只是男生嘛这个年纪总是容易上头，不可能老老实实地接吻，等对方的手摸进来的时候王柳羿猛地从甜蜜的梦境中醒来，他总是和普通的男生有那么一点点不一样的，但是就是这么点不同让他不敢去迈出那一步，他可以想象他接受了对方下一步亲昵触碰后等待他的是怎样的狂风暴雨，那还是算了吧，何必给本就不容易的生活增添苦难呢。  
飞行时间将近七个小时，不过莫名的过得很快，七个小时差不多睡完吃吃完睡醒来之后就要到了，到大溪地之前有个短途中转，之后换了一架小型飞机就是一个小时左右的短途飞行了。王柳羿趴在窗户前看着飞机降落时机翼几乎贴着这透明的海岸线滑行降落，同舱的还有年纪很小的小朋友，看见了这样的景象几乎同时发出惊叹。  
是啊，太好看了。他工作繁忙也是有假期的，从小到大也去过不少旅游胜地，厦门广州重庆，菲律宾越南泰国，他总是更倾向于有海的地方，但是他第一次见到这样的海水，清澈湛蓝，温柔又有质感，他下了飞机呼吸的空气都带着海水的味道，什么艳遇和体检报告都去他们的吧，此刻不会有比去海边踩踩水更加吸引他的事了。  
当地的接待是个香港人，王柳羿和他用完全听不懂的塑料普通话勉强交流完终于上了去码头的大巴，他订的游轮旅行套餐为期七天，正好把周边几个漂亮的小岛玩一个遍。即使长途坐飞机坐车是真的累，但是在当下心情王柳羿简直亢奋的不行。  
突然就觉得这么一身轻松的也挺不错了，这么多钱攒着去做一个改变了不知道是好是坏的手术，不如趁着假期多玩玩。  
码头停着一艘八层高的豪华游轮，王柳羿包里摸出行程单和护照捏在手里仔细对照着，毕竟这个地方，中文基本是不顶用了，广东话和韩语他只能熟练运用骂人的词汇，也不清楚他的工地英语在这个曾经的法国殖民地上能不能进行基础交流。  
王柳羿的行李箱不小，不过里面大多装的夏季的衣物，去了趟日本也没怎么买东西所以箱子有一半是空着的并不算重。只不过在这艘游轮中亚洲人实在显得面嫩，加上王柳羿又瘦，几乎是海风吹着可以放风筝的程度，所以在他提着大行李箱刚上船手中的箱子就被人接了过去。  
王柳羿一直以为船员日晒雨淋的一般都是深色的肤色，就和刚刚引导自己上船的那些人一样，但是眼前这位看上去好像看上去格外，格外帅气一些。  
干燥的手掌附在王柳羿的手背上接过那只只是看上去非常笨重的箱子，穿着船员制服的青年对着王柳羿邪气地挑挑眉，像是讶异这箱子的重量。  
但是真的不算轻啊，尤其是对于体重过轻的王柳羿来说。  
小船员蹙着眉叹了一口气好像终于放下了什么包袱似的，叽里咕噜讲了一长串王柳羿根本听不懂的外语，他顺着对方的手势朝里看发现是个登记台，估计是登记行程信息的流程，他一路跟着人走到登记处翻出护照开始登记，喻文波支在一边偷偷瞄了几眼，游客穿了一身嫩色的休闲服，是船上少见的亚洲游客，看上去不知道有没有二十岁，笑起来，很可爱。  
船上有将近百来个房间，现在空着的不多，王柳羿算这批游客里来的最迟的了，好的位置大多已被挑选完，底层的房间视野会差一些，只是王柳羿交流不算便利和他说也说不清楚，接待随手选了个位置刚准备确认站在身边的船员就相当刻意地咳了一声，然后几乎半个身子都探进了接待台在老旧的电脑屏幕上指了一个房间。  
接待的小姐调侃地吹了声口哨，录完信息把房卡递给王柳羿，用当地的土话祝他旅途愉快，王柳羿thank u鞠躬三连就欢欢喜喜地拿了房卡，然后有些为难地对着提着他行李箱的帅气的船员犹豫了半天。  
哎哟带我去房间这句话英文怎么说来着？  
像是看破了小游客的窘迫，船员推着行李走在前面示意王柳羿跟上来，房间在七层，电梯出来还要穿过一个走廊才到，王柳羿专注地看着接待递过来的船上注意事项没留神被散开的鞋带绊了一跤。  
“哎呦卧槽！”王柳羿闭着眼睛下意识地骂了一句，下一秒就被人稳稳当当地搂着腰抱进怀里。  
“中国人？”  
“啊！你会说中文！太好了！”  
中国人啊，中国人好感度+10  
年轻的游客抱着他红色包包满脸都是他乡遇故知的感慨神情，或许只要在旅途中，发生的所有一切都会令人开心，他镜片后面亮晶晶的神采格外耀眼。船员半蹲在他面前，他甚至来不及出声阻止，对方就已经给他系好了鞋带。  
“注意脚下。”  
“嗯！这里好大。”  
“这个房间的视野比下面几层都好，早餐每天九点前，午餐十二点，晚餐六点，根据行程会有浮动，餐厅接受预定。”小船员绅士地替对方开了门，王柳羿自己推着行李进来，非常土地发出了一声惊呼，他只是订了一个基础款套餐，万万没想到住的客舱这么豪华，落地窗大浴缸。  
这艘游轮已经有二十多年的历史了，拿过很多奖，也翻修过，但是基础设施按现在的审美眼光看也没有过时，除了沙发对面这台背投电视看着相当有历史感。  
“我没有想到有这么好……”  
“刚刚接待的地方边上可以租碟，船上没什么信号，你要是想看电影的话可以去租DVD，不过要记得按时归还。”  
“好厉害！”  
“那，我可以叫餐到房间吗？”  
“当然可以。”  
船员熟练地从电视机柜下面抽出纸笔写了一串短号，指了指床头的座机说：“有需要都打这个电话，他什么都管，叫餐和设备维护都可以。”  
“只能打座机啊？我的手机在这里没有信号了，你们都怎么和外界联系？”  
“我们有当地的卡，而且船上有船员专用的WiFi，游客有需要的话也可以去前台那里租，80美金一天。”  
王柳羿瞳孔微张，倒吸一口冷气，哎哟不愧是豪华游轮，连WiFi都这么贵。  
连吃惊和无意识噘嘴的小表情都尤其生动些。  
“我叫阿水，告诉我怎么称呼你的话我就让你蹭我的热点怎么样？”  
这是搭讪了！！这就是真真实实的搭讪了！  
王柳羿有些脸红，成年后因为身体的秘密他很少和第一次见面的陌生人生出这样可以称作是亲密的心情，虽然都是男人但是也应该矜持一点。  
“叫我宝蓝吧。”  
但是对方长得这么好看。  
“宝蓝？很称你，是不是小孩子都喜欢叫这种名字？欢迎晚宴六点半开始，还有两个小时，你可以休息下。”  
“明明你看起来比较小吧，我二十六了。”  
“这样啊，有些看不出来，哈哈哈你长得好嫩，那蓝哥？旅途愉快。”  
喻文波贴心地带上了门，这会儿才松了口气，快步走向下面一层的驾驶舱，门一开果然高振宁已经翘着脚坐在位置上一副兴师问罪的样子。  
“杰克，万万妹想到，你居然也有翘班去把妹的一天！”  
“我翘nmlgb！你怎么不说我给你当了一把苦力？”  
喻文波一身船员的制服弄得脏兮兮的，下午在底层帮忙设备维护出来的时候沾了一身机油，也难怪王柳羿会把人家当做普通船员，毕竟只有脸白净的喻文波当时在王柳羿眼里挺像一个被剥削的劳动力。  
“喂，我听说你把自己的房间给人住了？那你还继续住隔壁？”  
前几天喻文波的卧室照明系统出了问题，因为航线原因一直在海上今天靠了岸才有机会下船去采购需要的零件，直到中午这空了将近一个礼拜的房间的照明系统才维护好，可怜喻文波在船上忙了将近两个礼拜，还没在他那专门定制的乳胶床垫上睡上一觉。  
“反正这次就呆一个月，也没剩几天了，行李搬来搬去我还嫌麻烦呢，我隔壁睡得也不错。哎哟我说人家来旅游的，老给人家安排底层套间你亏心不亏心！”  
“这就是你给买了基础套餐的小游客换了整艘船最豪华套间的理由？”  
高振宁满脸嫌弃，都是男人怎么就不能坦诚一点，毕竟上个礼拜那批游客里就有不少对喻文波感兴趣的，偏偏他一个都看不上眼，每天整一身破旧的工装呆在底层的动力部门，对着设备敲敲打打也不愿意穿他正经的制服去餐厅主持晚宴。  
喻文波没回话，他自然不是什么日行一善的大善人，他和常年呆在游轮上与大海为伍的高振宁不同，他流转各国学习这个行业所有的相关知识，逃避着本该继承的责任，却又不忍心真的至家族里这艘意义不同的游轮于不顾，每年总要回这船上留一段时间，把外面学来的技术和新式设备与船上的技师进行交流，却不喜欢和只有几面之缘的游客有什么深入交流。今天倒是奇了怪了，大少爷喻文波竟然主动给人提了箱子，还让人睡了他的床。  
“没道理啊，这都旱季了，杰克的春心也骚动起来了？”  
“你别乱说话啊，我就看人家一个中国人来着地什么都不懂的，就举手之劳啊！”  
“我可听前台的Jeffery说了，人家小游客长得挺可爱的，手长腿长白白嫩嫩，像，像你藏在冰柜里那两桶不给别人吃的椰奶冰淇淋。哎哟诶，弟弟长大了啊，居然还真有照着你理想型长的人，还是个男人？”  
“再八卦把你头拧下来啊宁王！”  
“挺好，有空多带人家玩玩，物超所值嘛，你呆房间里游戏登录界面打得开么？搞不好你一上线你的小辅助先提刀来见你。”  
还真是，海上这基站大家心里都懂，能刷开微博和朋友圈已经谢天谢地了，只有游轮停靠港口补给那几天他才会和高振宁去镇上的网吧开黑，说起来他已经将近一个多月没上过他一区的号了。  
“晚宴你不会还要翘掉吧，每回都我这个代理船长主持，这应该算另外的价钱。”  
喻文波拍了拍高振宁的肩膀，“宁王什么不会啊？”  
“臭弟弟，需要哥哥手把手教你把妹吗？”  
“可拉倒吧你对象在哪啊你就教我？走了走了，专心开船啊。”

王柳羿把行李理好已经过去了大半个小时，一水儿嫩色的衣物都被整整齐齐地码仔衣柜里。豪华游轮的设备是真的完善，衣橱里挂的浴袍甚至都是丝质的，上面还有好闻的香氛的味道。王柳羿洗了几遍热水壶，把接下来要用到的容器都烫了一遍然后才洗了澡。  
洗澡本应该是一件放松的事情，只是对于王柳羿来说这道程序实在有点羞耻，耻与面对这具与寻常男人不同的身体。也许是天生，亦或是小时候吃的药含有激素的关系，王柳羿身上的体毛有些稀疏，觉得对于男生来说多少缺少点男人味，尤其是那处，光溜溜的，显得那性器尤其的嫩，本该长着双丸的地方有一道狭小的入口，是他发育不完全的女性生殖系统的入口。  
这些年来身边许多朋友都已经结婚生子了，而王柳羿因为这个原因连自渎的次数都少的可怜。  
浴室里的沐浴露和洗发水都是当地的产品，浓浓的椰奶香闻着像在吃一块甜品。  
门被拍得震天响，王柳羿拿毛巾匆匆擦干后抓过浴袍套上，开了门还是那个小船员，手上拿着一只看上去有些旧的皮质手环。  
喻文波勉强忍住让自己的视线看上去不要太过探究，毕竟一开门看见刚洗过澡的小可爱穿着自己落在房间里的浴袍这样的画面冲击力还是挺大的，别说，还挺好看。  
对方头发半湿着，头发湿漉漉地贴在他修长的脖颈上，水珠沿着好看的脖子滑到对方精致的锁骨上，这下和他之前穿着粉色开衫的可爱模样不一样了，有有点小性感。  
装模作样地咳了一下，喻文波把手环递给王柳羿解释道：“船上游客太多，每次上下船核对身份信息太麻烦了，入口的船员都是看手环标致放人的，防水的，你戴好这几天别丢了，刚刚前台忘记给你了。”  
“噢噢好的，谢谢啊，让你还跑一趟。”  
“你也玩英雄联盟？”  
喻文波抬抬下巴示意对方挂在胸口的项链，虽然不是官方发售的饰品，但是对于熟悉的玩家来说一看就能认出来的洛的羽毛的形状。  
“诶？你也玩啊？船上不是信号很差吗？”  
同乡+同好，加十分！  
“靠岸补给的时候会和宁，额……船长去网吧开黑，而且我也不是一直呆在船上的。你玩辅助？我玩AD的，我的辅助洛和锤石很厉害。”  
“我的洛和锤石也很厉害的……”王柳羿下意识地小声逼逼，“你哪个区？这里能上国服还是韩服？”  
“有加速器和vpn稍微能对付下，我也是会回国的啊，一区jackeylov3。”  
“……”  
王柳羿作势要关门，喻文波下意识半个身子侧进房间卡了个走位，“喂喂喂，有话好好说啊。”  
“没信号不是你鸽我晋级赛的理由，杰克。”  
“……美梦蓝？”  
这下两个人才认真地相互打量了起来，这几把什么缘分，两个中国人在时差18个小时的游轮上面了个基。虽然最后王柳羿单排上了大师，但是他的AD就像失联了似的，这个赛季居然一天也没上过线。  
喻文波努力把眼前这个又瘦又白的小游客和游戏里偶尔抱头尖叫的辅助对上号，别说，还挺，挺有那么点意思的。  
“临时有工作任务嘛，没有你别的联系方式，这里游戏也上不去。哎哟蓝哥，就当赔罪，接下来我给你当地陪吧，这里我熟，保证把你伺候的舒舒服服的。”  
“……那你的工作怎么办？”  
“这次本来就是被捉来顶班的，晚上我替的那个人到了我就没有这么忙了。你先去吹头发吧，晚饭还有一个小时，你别忘记了。”  
“嗯，那迟些见啊。”

王柳羿把自己陷进柔软的床铺中翻了两下，他和他的AD排位碰到加上好友已经有差不多三年时间了，其实两个人现在看起来都是工作比较忙的类型，怪不得啊，他总是一消失就一个月，原来是在游轮上当船员啊。完全忘记了晋级赛被鸽了之后暴躁到想把人从电脑里揪出来暴打一顿的心情。  
第一天的欢迎晚宴之后有当地的土著表演节目，王柳羿对着菜单发呆，他有考虑过船上的菜单有可能没有中文标注，然后他把常用的菜系存了英语的备注，但是俄语的菜单他是真的无从下手了，餐厅的服务生倒是一点不着急站在他边上等他点单。  
“emmmm……”  
“有什么忌口？”  
喻文波站在入口处有一会儿了，小游客对着菜单发愁的样子也很有趣，最后憋得脸都要红了喻文波才从后头猛地钻出来接过了点菜的单子。  
“啊！杰克！幸好你来了，不然晚上我都不知道要吃什么了，我酒精过敏，别的都还好。”  
“那有红酒的都不行？那可惜了我们厨师长的红酒烩蜗牛很出名的，蓝哥你差点意思啊，我们游轮的酒很棒，那我看着帮你点了啊。”  
喻文波下笔刷刷几下点完菜把单子撕给了边上的服务生，王柳羿伸着脖子看了几眼发现是真的看不懂，“虽然我吃不了红酒烩蜗牛，但是我看杰克你的字就挺像蜗牛的。”  
“嘿？你敢在我下单前讲这句话吗？”  
“哎哟哎哟，船长呢！船员欺负人还管不管了？”  
“我们船长非洲人，你看他听不听得懂。”  
台上致辞结束刚下来的高振宁暗暗翻了个白眼，去你妈的非洲人，有没有人可以把这个逼丢到海里去？  
松露鹅肝、香煎三文鱼排、香草慕斯，白兰地被换成了现打的果汁，三文鱼是真的好吃，又嫩又香，王柳羿觉得接下来几天三餐都吃这个都可以。他用餐速度很快，平时吃的不多，但是这食材连是他这种外行人都尝得出鲜美，忍不住多吃了一点了，最后支在餐桌上摸着圆鼓鼓的肚皮。  
“等下的表演在哪里啊？”  
“在表演厅，要去看看吗？”  
小船员变魔法似的手指翻飞趁着王柳羿不注意地打了个响指变了一支冰激凌球出来。  
“哇！好厉害！”  
“给你的隐藏菜单，椰蓉味的。”  
“广播讲的太快啦，我都没听清。”  
“走，带你去。”  
欢迎晚宴在六层的法式餐厅，和表演厅很近，喻文波带着人七拐八拐地抄了甲板的近路一下子就到了。  
“哎哟杰克，你走慢点，你这么走我记不住路。”  
“……记住也没用，这员工通道。”  
“那我下次怎么走？”  
“你叫我我带你走啊。”  
“……怎么叫你诶，信号都没有。”  
“过来爷给你开个热点，这总可以了吧。”  
“热点就十几二十米好吗！”  
“那我就离你十几二十米，你一看就看到了。”  
“你……你说什么批话。”  
喻文波脚步很快，怕王柳羿跟不上干脆抓着人的手腕带着他走。  
他的手腕好细啊。喻文波余光偷偷瞄了眼王柳羿光裸的脚踝，啧，脚腕也好细，腿真好看。突然就不太想带人过去了，这土著互动的时候就喜欢拉这种可可爱爱的人上台，在一群欧洲游客里，王柳羿这亚洲脸孔反而显眼了。  
他被握着的那段肌肤好像火烫过似的发热。王柳羿心跳有点加速，他把这归咎于自己跟着走得太快的缘故。  
如果王柳羿能仔细辨认夜色下喻文波那肉肉的耳朵的话，大概也能发现他也同样害羞。  
“到了。”  
小船员松手时还在那处摸了一下，王柳羿反手捏了捏对方指节分明的手指问：“你要来一起看吗？”  
“我还有事，你去吧，坐，坐后面点。”丢下一句话，喻文波飞似的窜到后台，留下一脸懵逼的王柳羿。  
这种表演当然是前排才有感觉啦，别人都是一对一对来的，王柳羿孤身一人倒是容易找位置，在第一排挤了一个身位王柳羿就撑着下巴专心致志地看了起来。  
土著人种原因加上岛上生活，肤色都比他们深的多，他们都穿着当地传统仪式的服饰，大概也不能称为服饰吧，只是简单的枝叶编织成的遮挡物挡着下身的重点部位。男人们顶着树叶编织的环在舞台上跳着充满力量的舞蹈，女人们坐在运上船的鲜花中编织着花环送给边上看表演的游客。  
虽然表演中没什么言语上的交流，但是故事性很强，应该是给外来游客专门彩排的，最后到了幸运观众上台合影的环节，王柳羿把拍立得递给刚刚坐在边上的小姑娘拜托人家给自己拍张照片就上了台。土著们像是十分习惯这样的环节，很自然地侧身站着，几个人贴得很近，甚至有一位手搭上了王柳羿的腰上，或许是这样的可爱的少年在游轮上尤为少见，搂着王柳羿的土著把自己头顶戴着的那个环戴到了王柳羿头上。  
快门按下的瞬间一枚亲吻落在了王柳羿的侧脸上。在台下的起哄声中，王柳羿只觉得一股蒸汽从脚底心冒到头顶盖，还好接下来合影的各位都享有同等待遇让他觉得没这么尴尬了，突然回想起喻文波的之前的嘱咐，看来合影的亲吻是常规项目。  
……真的是常规项目吗？  
为什么小船员翻着白眼好像很生气的样子。  
土著们到了观众席和大家击掌互动，王柳羿瞅着机会挪到了舞台侧面去和满脸写着老子在生气的喻文波打招呼。  
“这里结束了，我们回去吧杰克。”  
身前的喻文波突然抬手摘下王柳羿头顶上树叶编织的环，然后从身后摸出那支自己在后台手忙脚乱编好的花环戴到王柳羿头上，难得有些扭捏地讲：“他的那个不好看，你戴我编的吧。”  
所有的鲜花都是当天采摘的，撒了点水现在看起来还十分娇艳，还好王柳羿这几天觉得鼻子还挺通畅，好几种花混在一起有种奇异又好闻的味道。  
“嗯，你的好看，我很喜欢。”  
回房间的路上沉默了很多，还是喻文波走在前面，王柳羿摸了摸头顶的鲜花，花瓣都还是柔软的。  
“杰克你这样好像打龙打到最后被对面打野惩戒偷掉龙的时候。”  
“……没有。”  
“你连批话都少了。”  
“你房间到了，我睡你隔壁，在热点的范围内，有事就喊我。”  
“好吧，那……晚安？”  
“嗯。”  
小游客也不知道在想些什么，关门的动作慢得不行，只要是能读懂空气的人都知道此刻应该做些什么。  
喻文波不是这种人。  
但是下一秒Jackeylov3闪现过门在对方侧脸相同的位置亲了一口。  
“你，你干嘛啊？”  
房卡还没插进卡槽，屋内黑乎乎一片，唯一亮光就是底下几层甲板上的照明，王柳羿捂着侧脸心跳加速，今天怎么回事，一个两个都往他脸上来一下，难道喻文波也兼职土著上台表演吗！  
“大溪地礼节，晚安啦蓝哥~”

“哎哟杰克我都听说了……”  
“你闭嘴！”  
“还说对人家没意思，一旦有了占有欲那后面什么都说不准了。”  
“宁王你能不能好好开船？”  
“弟弟长大了啊。”


End file.
